


All In, All Out

by timehopper



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Begging, F/F, Light Dom/sub, Scissoring, Tribadism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-29 18:57:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16270331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timehopper/pseuds/timehopper
Summary: They don't get to spend a lot of time together. But when they do, it's fast, needy, and desperate -- just the way Angela likes it.





	All In, All Out

**Author's Note:**

> A request for Kinktober Day 11: Scissoring/Tribadism with Mercy/Sombra. I was absolutely thrilled to get this request, mostly because I, personally, am very gay and very attracted to both these ladies. So even though I had to do a couple drafts of this, I still really enjoyed it. Ha ha... Maybe too much...
> 
> Anyway. Please join me in femslash rarepair hell. ✌

It’s always fast and urgent with Sombra. They don’t get much chance to spend time together; Mercy is always busy with her work (whether it be for Overwatch or not), and Sombra tends to be light on the details of whatever it is she’s up to that keeps her from visiting – not that Mercy doesn’t have her suspicions. But when they do find time, they make it work: quick, stolen moments on missions, sneaking into hideouts or Watchpoints when nobody can catch them, trysts under the pretense of ‘business.’ Angela is sure some of her colleagues and friends know what’s going on, but that doesn’t mean she has to speak up about it.

They all have secrets. Who are they to judge one of hers?

Said secret is currently lying beneath her, writhing and squirming and gasping for air. Angela smiles down fondly at Sombra and pushes a strand of hair out of her face. “There’s a good girl,” she says, crooning softly as she rolls her hips down into Sombra’s.

The sex is hot and hurried, like always. They don’t know how long they have before somebody knocks on Angela’s door, battered and bruised and bloody from a mission. But there’s something about it, the chance they could be caught at any moment, that their secret could so easily be exposed, that sets Angela’s blood boiling. She’s never thought of herself as much of an exhibitionist, but something about Sombra just brings out the thrill-seeker in her.

And she loves it.

Angela snaps her hips downward, gasping at the feeling of friction between the two of them. There’s just enough contact between them to drive her mad, but not enough to quite get her off. Not yet. And she knows Sombra feels the same, because she’s bucking her hips up desperately, searching for more contact, for Angela to change her position _just enough_ that their clits can rub together directly rather than through the buffer of their labia.

She could easily keep them like this, torturing Sombra by keeping her from the contact she so desperately craves. But Angela decides to live up to her codename, and she reaches down to spread Sombra’s outer lips apart and grind against her clit.

“Fuck!” Sombra gasps. She reaches up to pull Angela down to kiss her. Angela goes willingly, happily slipping her tongue between her lover’s lips and _taking_. She licks at the roof of Sombra’s mouth, coaxing pretty little moans from deep in her throat; she presses down, hard and insistent, trying to map every little detail of her lover’s mouth. She gives Sombra no room for recourse – and judging by the way she whimpers into her mouth, lips forming unspoken half-words, Sombra doesn’t seem to mind at all.

Mercy slips her hands beneath Sombra’s bra, squeezing and kneading greedily at her breasts. She pulls herself away from Sombra’s mouth to watch, fascinated by how they move in her hands, by the way Sombra arches right off the bed to give her better access.

“I’m sorry, did you say something?” Angela asks, knowing full well Sombra has a hard time keeping her silver tongue sharp when she’s this turned on. It delights her, knowing she’s able to render the usually quick-witted hacker useless with nothing but a touch, a kiss.

“Y-yeah,” Sombra gasps. She glares weakly at her lover. “I said to get the strap.”

“Oh?” Angela pulls back, blinking in surprise for a moment before smirking down at Sombra. Sombra’s hips go still and she watches Mercy with the slowly dawning realization that she isn’t going to get what she wants. “I’m afraid I don’t have it with me right now. Are you telling me you didn’t think to bring one?”

“¡Mierda!” Sombra throws her head back against the bed in frustration. She goes limp beneath Mercy, all the fight suddenly going out of her. Mercy frowns.

That simply will not do.

She takes Sombra’s chin in her hand, forcing their eyes to lock. “Don’t you dare stop now,” she says, voice deep and commanding and scolding. “If you forgot the strap on, then you’ll just have to make do without.”

She lets go and leans back, pressing her pussy more insistently against Sombra’s. She starts to rock her hips again, slowly and steadily, just a taste of what she promises to deliver. Sombra’s eyes go wide as she realizes just what Mercy is trying to do.

“You think that’s gonna work?” she asks, voice laced with clear skepticism. Angela just nods.

“Of course it will. You’re helpless when it comes to me, Sombra. I could refuse to touch you at all and you would still get off.” She pauses her movements for a moment, wicked grin playing about her lips. “Perhaps we should try it?”

“No!” Sombra gasps, reaching up to take Mercy’s hand without thinking. She brings it down to her lips and kisses it, begging and reverent. “No.”

“No? Then what do you say when you want something?” Mercy asks. She smiles down at Sombra, presses a finger between her lips.

“Please.”

“Please what?”

“Please, fuck me!” Sombra’s voice comes out in one raspy breath, her hips bucking against Angela’s once more. “Fuck me, kiss me, anything – please, por favor, just don’t stop touching me!”

Mercy smiles. “Well, if you insist.” She takes a deep breath and starts rocking her hips again, slowly at first, but she picks up the pace gradually, pressing herself faster and harder against Sombra. It doesn’t take too much to get Sombra back to her previous state of arousal; she’s a wet, moaning mess again within a minute.

It’s like she said: Sombra is helpless when it comes to her. She knows it. They both do.

And Angela wouldn’t have it any other way.

She reaches down between the two of them with one hand, parting her labia with two fingers first, then spreading Sombra open as well. She can just see the tip of Sombra’s clit, pink and adorably swollen, poking out from between the two of them. Mercy smiles and grinds down against it, pressing her own to it and gasping out loud at the jolts of electricity it sends through her.

“F-fuck!” Sombra whines. Her hand shakes as she brings it to her mouth, trying to muffle the sounds she’s making. Angela quickly grabs her wrist and pulls it away, pinning it above Sombra’s head.

“No,” she says, though the rasp in her voice betrays her lack of total control at the moment. “I want to hear you.”

“Aaahhh…” Sombra moans and nods frantically, unthinkingly. Mercy leans down and kisses her cheek, and the slick slide of their clits rubbing together as the angle changes sends a shiver through both of them.

She keeps grinding against Sombra, trying her hardest to hold this angle. It feels so good, so perfect, the way Sombra writhes against her. She can already feel her self-control beginning to slip away.

“I’m close, Sombra,” Mercy whispers lowly, directly into her ear. And sure enough, she’s starting to feel the telltale tremble of impending orgasm in her thighs. “Just a little bit longer. Hold on for me, dear. Don’t you dare come before me.”

Sombra nods again, biting her lip and whining. She’s so wet now, it almost feels mean to forbid her from climaxing. But Mercy doesn’t have the patience to worry about that now, not when she’s this close to the edge too.

She takes Sombra’s hand and lifts it to her chest, moaning as she forces Sombra to fondle her breasts. Sombra gets the message loud and clear, and soon she’s taking the initiative, rubbing her thumbs over Mercy’s nipples just the way she likes it. Angela gasps and groans softly, almost imperceptibly – she’s always been a fairly quiet lover – and soon she’s there, right there, standing on the very verge of orgasm.

“Sombra, I – Ah!” Her whole body feels like it’s on fire, sparks igniting and spreading through her. Every sense and sensation are almost painfully heightened - she can feel a trickle of sweat fall down the side of her face, can feel the heat radiate from Sombra’s pussy. The sounds of Sombra’s moaning, of the wet slide between their bodies, are all she can focus on until she can’t anymore, until her ears are ringing and her vision is going white and she’s coming, hard and mindlessly, gushing all over Sombra.

Sombra cries out, fists clenching and entire body moving to force more contact. She must know Angela has just come, there’s no way she didn’t feel it – so Angela nods weakly, whispering “Yes, yes, Sombra, love, come for me, come for me,” a desperate mantra, over and over under she feels Sombra go tense and slack and tense again beneath her. Another splash of wetness bursts between them, and that’s it, that’s what she wanted – to feel Sombra come, to watch Sombra let herself go in waves against her.

Mercy relaxes on top of her girlfriend, and when Sombra’s long, drawn-out orgasm finally ebbs away, she smiles down at her. Sombra looks up, eyes glassy and unfocused. She smiles lazily and adoringly up at Mercy, reaching up to push damp, sticky bangs out of her eyes.

“Fuck, you’re good to me, you know that?” Sombra asks.

Mercy laughs. “I know,” she says. “Not that you deserve it, you naughty girl.”

“Hey.” Sombra flicks Mercy’s nose. Her voice is snappy, but her smile is anything but. “Save the sweet talk for sex.”

Mercy raises an eyebrow and looks around the room, exaggeratedly pretending she has no idea what she’s doing there. When she stops, she grins down wickedly at Sombra and traces a hand over her stomach. “You say that as if I’m finished with you.”

“Aren’t you?” There’s something hopeful in Sombra’s voice, something excited, like she can’t believe she might get to come again. With a laugh, Mercy slides off her, backing up and spreading Sombra’s legs wide open.

“Not even close.” And she dives down, pressing her tongue back down between Sombra’s labia, licking a long, slow line up to her clit, lapping up the remnants of her ejaculate like sweet nectar.

The night is still young. They’ve got time to make the most of it yet.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this and would like to see more, have a chat, or find out how to support me, please check out my twitter [@tim3hopp3r](https://twitter.com/tim3hopp3r) or follow my writing blog [@intim3ate](https://intim3ate.tumblr.com), where I post progress, WIPs, and take requests.
> 
> If you would like to find out how to support me, I have a handy list of links right [here](https://twitter.com/tim3hopp3r/status/1122210346939244544). Please check it out! I wouldn't be able to do this without people like you supporting me. ♥
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
